If You Were To Shine
by IAteYourCookie
Summary: N wasn't the only child in running for king/queen of Team Plasma. This time, he lost to J and her Vanillite whose trainer tried to set on fire. Pokemon Black from the point of view of J.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the lack of updates on M&H, but I read Alphabet Soup by CoffeeIncluded, and it gave me many ideas. I couldn't focus on DBZ and the Pokemaniac in my head wouldn't shut up, so I wrote something that I hope will help me focus. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or DBZ or anything of that kind. **

"Ghetsis, are you sure I'm qualified to be queen?" "Well, if you aren't, then that would be something you would need to fix before tomorrow, wouldn't it?" "Yes, Ghetsis. Thank you. That was _very _helpful." J leaned back against the wall (there were no chairs in her room) and sighed. "Jeez." _Are you okay, J?_ "I'm fine, Vanny, just a little stressed is all." _Don't worry! You'll make a great queen! _"Thanks, it's just…I'm not so sure about that…"

"J. Wake up. It's time." "Coming…" The ceremony was boring, mostly. She got a crown. She made a speech. Ghetsis talked a lot. She gave Ghetsis the crown to hold on to for the night. Ghetsis talked some more. She went back to bed.

_So, J. How was the coronation? _"It was too boring todeserve the fancy title." _Oh. Sorry. _"It wasn't your fault. Ghetsis talked too much. I think I fell asleep at one point." She yawned. "Anyways…I start my journey tomorrow! That's something to be excited about, right?" _Can I come? I wanna battle for you! _"Sorry, Vanny, you have to stay here. Ghetsis said. But if you get really strong here, then you can help me defeat anyone who opposes me!" _Yay! I'll try hard and get really, really strong! I promise! _"You do that, Vanny."


	2. Chapter 2

"So. Ghetsis. Where am I going to start?" "Well, we're going to have a rally in Accumula Town. You can start there." "Alright." _Bye, J! When you come back, I'll be much bigger and a whole lot stronger! _J grinned and waved at the Vanillite. "I look forward to it! Bye!" And they were off.

"We're here. Go explore until the rally." "Okay." J walked around Accumula town a bit until she got to a bright orange building. _The Pokémon Center…I'm not sure whether it's good or not…they heal Pokémon…but then they give them back to the trainers who abuse them…hmm… _"Hey! Come on, wait up!" J turned, and dashed out of the way of the trainers who were running into the Pokémon Center. "Watch it," she yelled after them. But the door was already shut. She turned, and wandered around until she found herself on Route 2 with a Purrloin rubbing against her legs. She played around with it for a while until she glanced at her watch. "Shoot! The rally's about to start!" _Rally? Can I come?_ "Uh…sure." They raced back to Accumula Town.

Ghetsis tapped the microphone. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma." J started to tune him out, as he had personally given her this speech many times. She instead started to survey the crowd. She noticed the brown-haired boy that had almost barreled into her by the Pokémon Center. She resolved to talk to him. "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon…and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis and an assortment of Team Plasma grunts packed up and left. J decided to follow them after confronting the boy. She walked up to an excessive amount of Pokémon chatter._ That guy is crazy if he thinks that Pokemon don't like to battle because we love it and we love humans and we love to help them and the relationship between humans and Pokemon is just fine if I do say so myself__. S_he blinked at the odd things it was saying based on what she had heard at home, shook her head, approached, and started talking. "Your Pokémon…just now, it was saying…" She was cut off by another boy with glasses and a suit, who reminded her of a book series she read once. "Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokémon…talking? That's an odd thing to say." She grew angry at that statement, but then remembered that she was going to be queen and decided that once she was, he would be the FIRST to go. That calmed her down and she smiled. "I don't lie, and I've been repeatedly tested for craziness. They do talk." She judged their reactions, and visibly sagged in disappointment. "Oh. So you two can't hear it either…how sad. My name's J." She suddenly remembered why she had come up to them in the first place. "Hey! You!" She stormed up to the boy with the brown hair and poked him right in the chest. Hard. "You need to learn to watch where you're going! You almost ran into me in front of the Pokémon Center! **I **was minding my own business when you just come barreling around the corner towards me!" He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "And I **do.** **Not. Care.** About why. Even if it's because all of your Pokémon were badly hurt because you got them into that by making them battle in the first place. If you are going to make them hurt themselves and others you should have a way to fix it close by!" The boys blinked. "Um…" She still wouldn't let him talk. "And if you didn't have access to healing items then you shouldn't have made your Pokémon battle!" The boys sized her up. She was taller than both of them, probably older. She evidently liked black and green, because it was all she had on. She was wearing a black cap with a green lid and a picture of a crown on it, her long, straight blonde ponytail poking out. She had on a green shirt with a black, short-sleeved vest, and her skirt was patterned with black and green diamonds. Her leggings were black and green striped, and she had on lime green high-heeled boots. "Those are kinda uncomfortable for walking the length of Unova, don't you think," the suit boy remarked. "Says the boy in his Sunday best," she replied sharply. "Anyways, I'm being flown." "Kinda defeats the purpose," remarked hat boy. J's Purrloin hissed. _These guys are making me mad. Can we knock them in their place? _J nodded. She turned back to hat boy. "You wanna go?" "Only if you're ready!" Their Pokémon entered the field and began. They both stayed on the offensive, throwing scratches and tackles back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Hat boy won because of a surprise Ember from his Tepig. J sighed. "I let my Pokémon choose to fight with me. Once I heal it, I'll let it go again." Suit boy frowned. "Releasing your Pokémon because it lost? That's horrible!" She sighed. "Suit boy, I can't release it if I never caught it. Were you listening?" "My name is not suit boy. I'm Cheren, and this is Touya." That Touya kid is going to be an issue, she thought. "Well, I have to go heal my Pokémon. Gotta go!" J waved good bye and headed to the Pokémon Center. (It was next door to the battle.)

J sighed as she left the Pokémon Center. "Are you alright, Purrloin?" _I'm fine. I'll head back home. You should go look for your ride. _J smiled. "Thanks." _Bye!_ She waved at the Purrloin and pressed a button on a pager she had hidden. Ghetsis' Hydregion landed and they flew toward Striaton.

**A/N: No, I'm not dead, just forgotten (probably) but I'm back after a long, long lurk between the pages. Sorry. I'm more of a reader than a writer. **

**Cookie for anyone who can guess which series I'm talking about.**

**I modeled J as a mix of sorts between White and N. Was it good? Please review!**


End file.
